บัญชา เหมะบุตร
) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = True และอื่น ๆ |งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = CVD |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2509 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px }} บัญชา เหมะบุตร (ชื่อเล่น: อ๊อด) เป็นนักพากย์ไทย ที่ผ่านมาเคยพากย์ให้กับ ทีมอินทรี ทีมเมขลา ทีมเสียงเอก ทีม CVD ทีม ช่อง 9 อ.ส.ม.ท. (โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี) ทีมช่อง 3 ทีมพันธมิตร ทีมจรัสกร ทีม UBC ของนิรุต ณ บางช้าง และ ทีม Underground Studio ด้วยมีน้ำเสียงที่เข้ม ปัจจุบันพากย์ประจำอยู่ที่ ทรูวิชั่นส์ และยังมีพากย์ภาพยนตร์ฝรั่งตามโรงภาพยนตร์อยู่เสมอ นอกจากนี้มีบุตรสาว คือ นพวรรณ ซึ่งเป็นนักพากย์เช่นกัน เป็นเจ้าของเสียง คลิ้นท์ อีสต์วู้ด เยิ่นต๊ะหัว ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์ และ หลี่จื่อสง ผลงานพากย์ การ์ตูน *ซามูไรทรูปเปอร์ (ช่อง 5) พากย์เป็น ฮาชิบะ โทมะ, โมริ ชิน, ชูเท็นโดจิ, อานุบิสึ *ธันเดอร์แคทส์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น มัมเมอร่า *ดราก้อนบอล Z (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น เบจิต้า , หยำฉา , ราดิช *หมัดเทพเจ้าดาวเหนือ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ชิน, ราโอ *วิงแมน นักรบแห่งความฝัน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น คีตะคูร่า *โจจูคิชิน ดันคูก้า / God Bless The Machine Dancouga (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฟุจิวาระ ชิโนบุ *ไดตะลุยแดนเวทมนตร์ (ช่อง 9) รับบทเป็น ฮุนเคล, อวาน *โยโกะ สาวน้อยเสียงสวรรค์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น เรียว *ไฮคิว!! คู่ตบฟ้าประทาน ภาค 1-3 Haikyuu!! Season 1-3 (True Spark Jump/True4U) ** ทีมคาราซึโนะ พากย์เป็น คาเงยามะ โทบิโอะ, อุไค อิคเคย์(อดีตโค้ช) ** ทีมอาโอบะโจวไซ(เซย์โจว) พากย์เป็น อิริฮาตะ โนบุเทรุ(โค้ช), คุนิมิ อากิระ, วาตาริ ชินจิ ** ทีมชิราโทริสะวะ พากย์เป็น อุชิจิม่า วากาโทชิ/อุชิวากะ(กัปตัน), โอฮิระ เรออน ** ทีมเนโกมะ พากย์เป็น คุโรโอะ เท็ตซึโร่(กัปตัน) ** ทีมดาเตะโค พากย์เป็น โมนิวะ คานาเมะ(กัปตันช่วงอินเตอร์ไฮ) ** ทีมฟุคุโรดานิ พากย์เป็น โบคุโตะ โคทาโร่(กัปตัน), ซารุคุอิ ยามาโตะ, โคมิ ฮารุกิ ** ทีมโจวเส็นจิ พากย์เป็น ฮิงาชิยามะ คัตซึมิจิ, โอคุดาเกะ เซย์จิ (อดีตกัปตัน) ** ทีมวาคุทานิมินามิ(วาคุนัน) พากย์เป็น คาวาทาบิ ชุนกิ, โอนิโคเบะ ** ทีมโอกิมินามิ พากย์เป็น โทวาดะ โยชิกิ(กัปตัน) ** ทีมคาคุกาวะ พากย์เป็น อาซามุชิ ไคโตะ ** ทีมชินเส็น พากย์เป็น จิกายะ เอย์คิจิ ** ทีมโทโคนามิ พากย์เป็น โคมากิ ฮิคารุ(กัปตัน) ** ตัวละครอื่นๆ พากย์เป็น ชิมาดะ มาโคโตะ, ซึคิชิมะ อาคิเทรุ *คุณตำรวจป้อมยาม Kochira Katsushikaku Kameari Kouenmae Hashutsujo (Kochikame) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เรียวสึ คันคิจิ *หุ่นรบ ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส Transformers (1984-1987) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อ็อพติมัส ไพรม์, ทันเดอร์แคร็กเกอร์, ดีวาสเตรเตอร์, ฮุค, สกาย ลิงซ์, สลัดจ์ *หุ่นรบทะลุจักรวาล ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส (True Visions) The Transformers : The Movie (1986) พากย์เป็น อ็อพติมัส ไพรม์ *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส อะนิเมเต็ด Transformers Animated (True Visions/Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น อ็อพติมัส ไพรม์ *ผู้กล้านักรบมังกร Dragon Hunters (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เหลียนชู *เทพมรณะ Bleach (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น อาบาราอิ เร็นจิ, อุคิทาเกะ จูชิโร่, ซาโดะ ยาสุโทระ(ปี3-6), โทเซ็น คานาเมะ, อุราฮาระ คิสึเกะ(ปี2-5), ดอน คานอนจิ, อิเอมูระ ยาโศจิกะ, อิบะ เท็ตสึซาเอมอน, อิจิโนะเสะ มากิ, อุโชดะ ฮาจิเกน, เชาหลง คูฟาง, เปชเซ่ กาตีเช่, นุคุอิ ฮันสะ, ชี นอง โป, รูริอิโระคุจากุ *ดี.เกรย์แมน สงครามชี้ชะตาโลก D.Gray-man (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เสนาธิการครอส มาเรี่ยน(ปี1), สกินน์ โบลิค(ปี1), ลาวี่(ปี2, พากย์แทน ธนกฤต เจนคลองธรรม) , โคมุอิ ลี(ปี2, พากย์แทน ธนกฤต เจนคลองธรรม), จัสเดโร่(ปี2, พากย์แทนสัจจะ กาญจน์นิรันดร์), เสนาธิการวินเทอร์ส โซคาโล่, โทม่า, วิคตอริโอ้, กูซอล *สงครามทะลุมิติ Buddy Complex (True Visions) พากย์เป็น กัปตันคุรามิทซึ เก็นโงะ(น่าจะยศพันโท), ร้อยเอกลี คอนราด, เซอร์เนสเตอร์ วิคโตโรวิช ดอลเซียฟ(หัวหน้าหน่วยราชองครักษ์), นาวาตรี(พันตรี)วิคเตอร์ เรียซาน, ร้อยตรีมิไฮลอฟ, พลโทคากัน, ร้อยตรีคาโซ *ยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน (ถึงปี 11) Detective Conan (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ดร.อากาสะ(แทนธนกฤต เจนคลองธรรม, ปี11)และตัวละครอื่นในแต่ละคดี *รวมพลคนติดอยู่ในเกมส์ Log Horizon (ทรู สปาร์ค) พากย์เป็น ครัสตี้, ไอแซ็ค, วิลเลี่ยม มาซาชูแซตส์(ปี 2), เดมิคัส(ปี 1), คาราชิน(ปี 1), รี กัน(ปี 2), ไอเซล, เค.อาร์., ไอนส์(ปี 2), โดลเช่(ปี 1), เจเร็ด กัน, โทโกะ, คาชิวาซากิ, ดาร์เต้, เฟเนล โคเวน, ไทฮาคุ, นันทาเคะ@อากิบะ, รันโกวมารุ, สแมช, เฟเดอร์, นินจิน เซคอน, ยูตะ *เบบี้ สเต็ปส์ Baby Steps (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โค้ชมิอุระ ยูซาคุ *สาววัยใสหัวใจนักชิม Gourmet Girl Graffiti (ทรู สปาร์ค) พากย์เป็น พ่อของคิริน *คุโรมาตี้ โรงเรียนคนบวม Cromartie High School (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ลูกน้องโทคุโตะ, ยามากุจิ โนโบรุ *เงือกสาวยากูซ่า Seto no Hanayome (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ประธานเอโดะมาเอะ(พ่อของลูนะ) *แกล้งจุ๊บให้รู้ว่ารัก Itazura na Kiss (True Visions) พากย์เป็น วาตานาเบะ *ปริศนา! นักล่าผี Ghost Hunt (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *นักรบจักรกลทะลุจักรวาล Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (True Visions) พากย์เป็น รองผู้อำนวยการโอดะ ซึโตมุ, รินโด *ทีมไหนไม่ว่า ข้าต้องชนะ Giant Killing (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ประธานนากาตะ(ทีมอีทียู), มุราโคชิ ชิเงยูกิ(ทีมอีทียู), อาคาซากิ เรียว(ทีมอีทียู), ซึงิเอะ ยูซากุ(ทีมอีทียู), ฮอตตะ เค็นจิ(ทีมอีทียู), อิชิฮามะ โอซามุ(ทีมอีทียู), เปเป้(ทีมนาโกย่า แกรนด์ พาเลซ), ผู้จัดการทีมชาติญี่ปุ่น *เกมนี้ไม่มีน้ำใจนักกีฬา One Outs (True Visions) พากย์เป็น นาคาเนะ(ทีมลิคาออนส์), ไซคาวะ ซึเนโอะ(ทีมลิคาออนส์), โทมัส(ผู้จัดการทีมมาริเนอร์ส), จอนสัน(ทีมบักกาบูส์), คิโนอุจิ(ทีมบักกาบูส์), ซาวามูระ(ทีมบลูมาร์ส), วิลเลี่ยม(ทีมบลูมาร์ส) *อีลีเมนท์ฮันเตอร์ Element Hunters (True Visions) พากย์เป็น คอบ, แดน คาลาส(พ่อของเรน) *ซิ่งหลุดฉุดไม่อยู่ Monkey Turn (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อินุไค, อิสะ, โคอิสึมิ *เทพโรมันผู้พิทักษ์ Olympus Guardian (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ฮาเดส *เคียวโรจัง Kyoro-chan (UBC/True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *Justice League (UBC) พากย์เป็น แบทแมน *กำเนิดวูลฟ์เวอร์รีน Wolverine (Madhouse) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ยาชิดะ ชินเก็น, โคล *ศึกมนุษย์พลังเหนือโลก X-Men (Madhouse) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เฮนรี่ แม็คคอย(เดอะ บีสท์) *นักล่าพันธุ์อมตะ Blade (Madhouse) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เซอร์เก้ *มหาประลัยคนเกราะเหล็ก Iron Man (Madhouse) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ซากุราอิ นากาโตะ, บ.ก.โนมูระ, คาวาชิม่า *สามซี้ป่วนทะลุโลก Lucky Fred (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บัญชาการ(พ่อของไบรอันน่า), คาริโบว์ คารัธเธอร์ *ฟรีโฟนิกซ์ Freefonix (True Visions) พากย์เป็น วอกซ์ *วูล์ฟเวอรีนและเอ็กซ์เม็น Wolverine And The X-Men (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ชาล เซเวียร์(โปรเฟซเซอร์เอ็กซ์), โจนาธาน ซิลเวอร์คลาวด์(ฟอร์จ), ท้อด(มอร์ติเมอร์ โทอินบี), วิคเตอร์ ครีด(เซเบอร์ทูธ), วอร์เร็น เวิร์ธธิงตันที่ 2, ด็อกเตอร์โบลิวาร์ ทราสค์, มิสเตอร์ซินนิสเตอร์(นาธาเนียล เอสเซ็กซ์) *ขบวนการเหมียว เหมียว Tokyo Mew Mew (เฉพาะTrue Visions) พากย์เป็น พาย *กามเทพน้อยเมอร์โม่(มิรุโมะ ภูตจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง) Wagamama Fairy Mirumo De Pon! (ปี 2-4) (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น จิโร่ *ปุปะจังหวะฮา Beck : Mongolian Chop Squad (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อูโดะ, โยชิโตะ, ลีออน *ขบวนการเต่านินจา (ตั้งแต่ปี 2) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น เคซี่ โจนส์ *แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก Sugar Sugar Rune (True Visions) พากย์เป็น กัปตันกลาเซียร์(กาเซ่), จิลเอทโต้ *7 เงือกสาวเสียงสยบมาร(เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อย) Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มิเกล *ดราก้อน คอลเล็กชั่น Dragon Collection (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ชิฟฟอน, กัปตันยูช, อาคอลลี่ *เทพยุทธ์สาวอหังการ Fighting Beauty Wulong (UBC) พากย์เป็น ฮานาดะ *มูซาชิ Gun-dou Musashi (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ดาบิโนจิ, ฮิเอทาดะ *สึซึกะ ลุ้นรักตามสายลม Suzuka (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ซาซากิ, อาริมะ เอเมอร์สัน *หุ่นพิฆาต แอม ไดร์เวอร์ Get Ride! AMDriver (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ดาร์ค คาลบอล, อีวาน นิวกิส, กัน ซัลดี *ศิลาสะท้านภพ เอเรเมนทาร์ เจเร็ด Erementar Gerad (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ซันเวลด์ *เจ้าหนูยอดเซียน Chess Master (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เซี้ยวจี, หม่าเทียน (พ่ออี้กวน) *ออนเมียว ไทเซ็นกิ Onmyou Taisenki (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โยชิคาวะ ยาคุโมะ, อิชาราคุ, อิคาสึจิ โนะ ทาคามารุ, ไทสัน *ปริ๊นซ์แวน ตำนานเจ้าชาย The Legend of Prince Van (True Visions) พากย์เป็น พระราชา *แก็งค์เด็กป่วนแสบยกกำลังสาม ภาค 1-2 Mitsudomoe และMitsudomoe Zouryouchuu! (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *ทีมบาสทะลุจักรวาล Buzzer Beater (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มารุ *ผจญภัยพิภพต่างดาว Uninhabited Planet Survive! (UBC) พากย์เป็น กลุ่มโจรสลัด *เมจิกเกิร์ลคลับกับซาซามิ Sasami Magical Girls Club (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อาจารย์โทโนเบะ *อัศวินรถถังประจัญบาน Tank Knights Portriss (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โฮเซ่ บายูโตะ, เรเซอร์ ปาชาม่า, โคคุม่าริว *เดอะ แฟร์ลี่อ๊อดพาเร้นท์ The Fairly OddParents (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *สองเจ้าหญิงผู้พิทักษ์จอมวุ่น Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ทูต *เซนต์ บีสท์ Saint Beast (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ลูก้า, ลูซิเฟอร์ *มายูกิ คุณหนูยอดนักสืบ Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *ไมนิจิ คุณแม่บ้านเขย่าโลก Mainichi Mama (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *กัมบารุเกอร์ Genki bakuhatsu Gambaruger (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อารากิ จุน, นายพลทาเคดะ, เอลโดรัน *เปิดตำราเดินหน้าลุย Moshidora (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โฮชิเดะ จุน, ซากุราอิ ยูโนะซึเกะ *สงครามทะลุกาแลคซี่ Coyote Ragtime Show (True Visions) พากย์เป็น สแวมพ์ กอร์ดอน, ซุปเปอร์โซล *เดอะ สเมิร์ฟ The Smurfs (1981) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ปะป๋าสเมิร์ฟ *วุ่นนักรักให้รักเธอ Mikakunin de Shinkoukei (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *กาแลกซี่แองเจิ้ล เอ็กซ์ Galaxy Angel X (True Visions) พากย์เป็น หัวหน้าวอลคอตต์ โอเฮย์ *ฮาเระจอมซ่าส์ กูจังจอมป่วน Jungle wa Itsumo Hare nochi Guu (True Visions) พากย์เป็น หมอไคลฟ์ *สี่สหายแฮมสเตอร์ The Zhu Zhus (True Visions/True Spark Play) พากย์เป็น วิลเฟร็ด เคอร์เดิ้ล *สามสาวซ่า แก๊งตะลุยเกม Hi☆sCoool! SeHa Girls (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์เอกแมน *โรบอทสาว หัวใจวัยทีน/จักรกลสาวใส ใจวัยทีน My Life as a Teenage Robot (True4U) พากย์สมทบ *เฮ้บอท! Heybot! (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ชิงิรุ ชิงีรุ, เอ็มซีน็อต, เนจิคิว, โดกุโรล, ชาล่าเบล้ด, เคาท์โรโคค็อท, ซูระซูระ *สกายแลนด์ ดินแดนแห่งอนาคต Skyland (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ออสโล *ซอยด์ไวลด์ ศึกจักรกลไดโนเสาร์ถล่มโลก Zoids Wild (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ฟัวกราส์, ไทฟุ(ปู่ของอาราชิ), เซียนมุชิ, อุ๊กกี้, ชิกุวะ *มายฮีโร่ อคาเดเมีย My Hero Academia (True4U) พากย์เป็น อิดะ เท็นยะ, ไอซาวะ โชตะ (อีเรเซอร์เฮด), ออล ฟอร์ วัน *ชิมาจิโร Shimajiro: A Wonderful Adventure (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์โรสัน โทคุซัทสึ *ตำรวจพิเศษ วินสเป็คเตอร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ไบเคิล , มาซากิ ชุนสุเกะ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไฟส์ เดอะมูฟวี่ สงครามมนุษย์กลายพันธ์ (Logo Film) พากย์เป็น คุซากะ มาซาโตะ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ไคสะ) , คิบะ ยูจิ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ออก้า) *ริวเคนโด (True Vision) พากย์เป็น จาร์คมูน , ซันริวจิน *ขบวนการสัตว์ป่า จูโอเจอร์ Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (ทรูวิชันส์) พากย์เป็น จีนิส , คูบัล, ลาร์รี่(มนุษย์กอริลล่า), มนุษย์จระเข้, กัปตันมาเวลลัส(โกไคเรด) , ดอน ด็อคคอยเออร์(โกไคกรีน) ภาพยนตร์ *Wall Street วอลสตรีท หุ้นมหาโหด พากย์เป็น กอร์ดอน เก็คโค่ (ไมเคิล ดักลาส) (CVD International) *Falling Down พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม ฟอสเตอร์ (ไมเคิล ดักลาส) (CVD Video) *Big พากย์เป็น จอร์จ บาสกิ้น (ทอม แฮงค์) (CVD Video) *Phone Booth พากย์เป็น สตู เชพพาร์ด (โคลิน ฟาร์เรล) (CVD International) *Undersiege พากย์เป็น วิลเลี่ยม สแตรนนิกซ์ (ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์) (เสียงโรง) *Undersiege พากย์เป็น คริล (แกรี่ บิวซี่) (CVD International) *Ronin พากย์เป้น วินเซนท์ (ณอง เรโน) *Iron Man มหาประลัย คนเกราะเหล็ก พากย์เป็น Yinsen *Harry Potter ภาพยนตร์ชุด แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ (เฉพาะภาค 5 เป็นต้นไป) พากย์เป็น รีมัส ลูปิน *Layer Cake พากย์เป็น XXX (ดาเนี่ยล เคร็ก) *กรีน แลนเทิร์น พากย์เป็น เฮคเตอร์ ฮาร์มอนด์ *Inception จิตพิฆาตโลก พากย์เป็น อีมส์ *Valkyrie ยุทธการดับจอมอหังการ์อินทรีเหล็ก พากย์เป็น พันตรี ออตโต เอิร์น เรเมอร์ *The Rock ยึดนรกป้อมทมิฬ พากย์เป็น นายพล ฟรานซิส ฮัมเม็ล (เอ็ด แฮร์ริส) *Star Wars Episode 4 A New Hope (CVD Video , CVD International) พากย์เป็น ฮัน โซโล (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) *Star Wars Episode 5 The Empire Strike Back (CVD Video , CVD International) พากย์เป็น ฮัน โซโล (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) *Star Wars Episode 6 Return Of The Jedi (CVD Video , CVD International) พากย์เป็น ฮัน โซโล (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) * จูแมนจี้ เกมดูดโลกมหัศจรรย์ พากย์เสียง ซามูเอล พาร์ริช / ผู้ล่า ( โจนาธาน ไฮด์) * Batman (1989) (Catalyst) พ่ากย์เป็น แจ็ค นาเปอร์/โจ๊กเกอร์ (แจ็ค นิโคลสัน) * Batman (1989) (Mono29) พากย์เป็น คาร์ล กริซซัม * Batman Returns (เสียงโรง) พากย์เสียง บรู๊ซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (ไมเคิล คีตัน) * Batman Returns (Catalyst) พากย์เป็น แม็ค เชร็ค (คริสโตเฟอร์ วอลเค่น) * Batman Forever (เสียงโรง) พากย์เสียง ฮาร์วี่ย์ เดนท์/ทูเฟซ (ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์) * Batman Forever (Catalyst) พากย์เป็น โรบิน และ เอ็ดเวิร์ด นิกม่า (คริส โอ ดอนเนล และ จิม แครี่) * Batman&Robin (เสียงโรง) พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ วิคเตอร์ ฟราย/มิสเตอร์ฟรีซ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซสเน็คเกอร์) * Batman&Robin (Catalyst) พากย์เป็น โรบิน (คริส โอ ดอนเนล) *Batman Begins พากย์เป็น เจมส์ กอร์ดอน (แกรี่ โอลด์แมน) *The Dark Knight พากย์เป็น เจมส์ กอร์ดอน (แกรี่ โอลด์แมน) *The Dark Knight Rises พากย์เป็น เจมส์ กอร์ดอน (แกรี่ โอลด์แมน) * Batman v Superman พากย์เป็น คนขับเฮลิคคอปเตอร์ของเดลี่แพลนเน็ต และ ทหารในวิดีโอการประชุม * Unforgiven พากย์เสียง วิลเลี่ยม มันนี่ (เสียงโรง) (คลิ้นท์ อีสต์วู้ด) * Demolition Man พากย์เสียง ไซมอน ฟินิกซ์ (เสียงโรง) (เวสลี่ย์ สไนป์) * The Transporter1-2 พากย์เสียง แฟรงค์ มาร์ติน (เจสัน สแตแธม) * โหด เลว ดี 2 พากย์เสียง อาเห่า (เสียงโรง) (ตี้หลุง) * ทะลักจุดแตก พากย์เสียง จอห์นนี่ หว่อง (หวงซิวเซิน) (เสียงโรง) * ทีมเชือดแห่งโลกานุวัฒน์ พากย์เสียง นายแบล็คแจ็ค (เยิ่นต๊ะหัว) (เสียงโรง) * The Replacment Killers พากย์เป็น เทอเรนซ์ เว่ย (เจิงเจียง) * A Few Good Men พากย์เสียง ผู้พัน นาธาน อี เจสอัพ (แจ็ค นิโคลสัน) (เสียงโรง) * A Time To Kill พากย์เสียง แฮรี่ เร็กซ์ วอนเนอร์ และ เฟรดดี้ ลี ค็อบ (โอลิเวอร์ แพล็ท และ คีเฟอร์ ซัทเทอร์แลนด์) (เสียงโรง) * Fled พากย์เสียง ชาร์ล ไปเปอร์ (ลอร์เรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น) (เสียงโรง) * Primal Fear พากย์เสียง มาร์ติน เวล (ริชาร์ด เกียร์) (CVD Video) * Forest Gump พากย์เสียง ผู้หมวด แดน เทย์เลอร์ (แกรี่ ซีนีส) *Predator (Catalyst) พากย์เป็น Dutch (อาร์โนล ชวาเชนเนกเกอร์) *The Predator พากย์เป็น Royz (เอเดรียน โบรดี้) *Leap Year พากย์เป็น Declan (แมธธิว กู๊ด) (Catalyst) *Run all Night พากย์เป็น ชอว์น แม็คไกว์ (Ed Harris) * Virtuosity พากย์เสียง ซิด 6.7 (รัสเซล โครว์) * Green Lantern พากย์เป็น ดร.เฮคเตอร์ แฮมมอนด์ (ปีเตอร์ ซาสการ์ด) * Out for Justice พากย์เสียง ริชชี่ มาดาโน (วิลเลี่ยม ฟอซไซท์) (เสียงโรง) * Marked for Death พากย์เสียง สกรูเฟซ (เบซิล วอลเลซ) (เสียงโรง,CVD International) * Cradle 2 the Grave พากย์เสียง แอนโธนี่ เฟท (ดีเอมเอ็กซ์) (เสียงโรง) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves พากย์เสียง อาซีม (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) (เสียงโรง) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves พากย์เป็น จอร์จ (อลัน ริคแมน) (CVD International) * Independence Day พากย์เสียง ด็อกเตอร์ แบ็คคิช โอคุน (เบรน สไปเนอร์) (เสียงโรง) * Independence Day พากย์เป็น โทมัส เจ วิทมอ (บิล พูลแมน) (Catalyst) * Independence Day: Resurgence พากย์เสียง ด็อกเตอร์ แบ็คคิช โอคุน (เบรน สไปเนอร์) * Indecent Proposal พากย์เสียง จอห์น เกจ (โรเบิร์ต เรดฟอร์ด) (CVD Video) * The Three Musketeers พากย์เสียง อาธอส (คีเฟอร์ ซัทเทอร์แลนด์) * Hollow man พากย์เสียง แมททิว เคนชิงตัน (จอช โบรลิน) (เสียงโรง) * Rambo 3 พากย์เสียง Colonel Sam Trautman (ริชาร์ด เคนน่า) (เสียงโรง) * The Glimmer Man พากย์เสียง จิม เคมเปล (คีเนน ไอวอรี่ เวแอนส์) (เสียงโรง) * Passenger 57 พากย์เสียง ชาร์ล เรน (บรู๊ซ เพย์น) (เสียงโรง) * Best Seller พากย์เสียง เดนนิส มีชั่ม (ไบรอัน เดนเนฮี) (CVD Video) * Shane พากย์เสียง เชน (อลัน แลด) (CVD Video) * Mary Reilly พากย์เสียง ด็อกเตอร์ แจ็คเกิลและมิสเตอร์ไฮด์ (จอห์น มัลโควิช) (CVD International) * อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 1-2 พากย์เป็น ฮ่องเต้คังซี (เหวินเจ้าหลุน) (United) * ชิริ เด็ดหัวใจยอดจารชน พากย์เป็น ปาร์คมูยอง (ชอยมินซิค) * Nevada Smith พากย์เป็น แม็ก แซน (สตีฟ แมคควีน) (CVD Video) * Predator 2 พากย์เป็น Deputy Chief Phil Heinemann (Robert Davi) และ Garber (Adam Baldwin) (เสียงโรง) * Commando พากย์เป็น จอห์น แมททริกซ์ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเน็กเกอร์) (CVD Video) * The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou กัปตันบวมส์กับทีมป่วนสมุทร พากย์เป็น สตีฟ ซิสซู (บิล เมอร์เรย์) * มือปราบจมูกหิน พากย์เป็น Curly (John Shum Kin-Fun) Vaseline (Charlie Chin Chiang Lin) (หยวนเปียว) (United VCD) * ขาตั้งสู้ ภาค 2 3 ใหญ่ 6 ขา ท้าโลก พากย์เป็น Tang Chuen Shek (Takashi Keneshiro) (เสียงโรง) * ใหญ่ฟัดใหญ่ พากย์เป็น หวังเว่ย (เหลียงเจียฮุย) (เสียงโรง) * Dragon Swamp ดาบมังกรหยก 1969 พากย์เป็น หยูเจียง (หลอลี่) (United) * The Mighty One พากย์เป็น เสียงกุ่ย (หลิงหยุน) (United) * ฤทธิ์มีดสั้น ลี้คิมฮวง พากย์เป็น อาฮุย (เอ๋อตงเซิน) (United) * Final Score พากย์เป็น Dimitri Belav (เพียซ บรอสแนน) * ฤทธิ์ดาบสุริยะมหากาฬ พากย์เป็น จอมยุทธเสื้อม่วง (เยี๊ยะหัว) (United) * ถลกหนังคอรัปชั่นจนเห็นเนื้อ พากย์เป็น ลุ่ยไท่จิ่ว (หลี่จื่อสง) (เสียงโรง) * ใหญ่ไม่กลัวบุบ พากย์เป็น (ฉีเส้าเฉียน) (เสียงโรง) * รวมหัวเป็นแก๊งค์ถึงจะแรงและอยู่รอด พากย์เป็น ฟางจื้อหง (ว่านจื้อเหลียง) (เสียงโรง) * แสบเผาขน พากย์เป็น เทียรี่ (ดอนนี่ เยน) (เสียงโรง) * จอมโหด มนุษย์พิการ พากย์เป็น ตู้จาง (ลุฟง),หวังอี้ (เจียงเซิน) (United) * Hero พากย์เป็น ดาบหัก (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย),ท้องฟ้า (ดอนนี่ เยน) * พยัคฆ์สาวเจ้าอินทรี พากย์เป็น เจ้าหุบเขา (จางเพ่ยซัน) (United) * 18 เจ้าอาวุธมหาประลัย พากย์เป็น อาเหมา (ฟู่เซิง) (United) * Event Horizon พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม เวอร์ (แซม นีล) * Thunderbolt and Lightfoot พากย์เป็น Lightfoot (เจฟ บริดเจส) (CVD Video) * The Jackal พากย์เป็น คาร์เตอร์ เพรสตัน (ซิดนี่ย์ ปอยเตียร์) * Southland Tales พากย์เป็น บ็อกเซอร์ ซานทาโร่ (เดอะ ร็อค) (United) * Crimson Tide พากย์เป็น ปีเตอร์ อิ๊นซ์ (วิกโก้ มอนเทนเซ่น) * Cops Out พากย์เป็น จิมมี่ มอนโร (บรู๊ซ วิลลิส) (Catalyst) ซีรี่ย์ *เปาบุ้นจิ้น (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หวังเฉา, เฉินซื่อเหม่ย (ตอนราชบุตรเขยจอมโหด) และอื่นๆ *ไซอิ๋ว ศึกเทพอสูรสะท้านฟ้า (CVD International) พากย์เป็น พระถังซัมจั๋ง *ซือกง (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น นายอำเภอซือซื่อหลุน และอื่นๆ *เจาะเวลาหาจิ๋นซี (CVD International) พากย์เป็น อิ๋งเจิ้ง (จิ่นซีฮ่องเต้) (หลี่จื่อสง) *องค์หญิงกำมะลอ ภาค 1-2 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น จักรพรรดิเฉียนหลง, เซียวเจี้ยน และอื่นๆ *ชินเซนกุมิ วีรบุรุษเพื่อแผ่นดิน (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น ยามานามิ เคสุเกะ, ซาซากิ ทาดะซาบุโร่ *คมเฉือนคม พากย์เป็น ถังเซิน (เยิ่นต๊ะหัว) (CVD International) *คมเฉือนคม (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น เป็นหลอซื่อไห่ *จอมยุทธอุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ *Reply วันวาน 1988 (ช่อง one) พากย์เป็น คิม ซ็อง-คยุน *องค์หญิงกำมะลอ ภาค 3 พากย์เสียง หย่งฉี หรือองค์ชายห้า (Golden Town Film) *เจ้าพ่อเซี่ยงไฮ้ ภาค 1 พากย์เสียงของ ติงลี่ (หลี่เหลียงเหว่ย) (CVD International) *เจ้าพ่อเซี่ยงไฮ้ ภาค1 พากย์เสียงของ สี่เหวินเฉียง (ทรูวิชันส์) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 1984 (CVD International) พากย์เสียงของ ฮ่องเต้คังซี (หลิวเต๋อหัว) *ดาบมังกรหยก 2003 พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ (VCD) *ลีซาน พากย์เป็น พระเจ้าจองโจ (Golden Town Film) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1982 พากย์เป็น เฉียวฟง (เหลียงเจียเหยิน) (CVD International) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1997 พากย์เป็น ซีจุ๊ (CVD International) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1997 พากย์เป็น อิ้วถานจื่อ (ช่องสาม) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 2003 พากย์เป็น ต้วนอี้ (หลินเจินอิ้ง) (VCD) *นางพญากระบี่มาร พากย์เป็น Luo Xuan (เดวิด เจียง) (ช่อง 3 and Video) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 1998 พากย์เป็น ฮ่องเต้คังซี (CVD International) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2000 พากย์เป็น ฮ่องเต้คังซี (ถันเย่าเหวิน) และ หงอันทง (เฉินกวนไถ้) (CVD International) *ดาบจอมภพ พากย์เป็น เอี๊ยบไค (CVD Video) *กระบี่ลมกรด พากย์เป็น เหยาลี่สิน (CVD Video) *เพ็กฮ่วยเกี่ยม 2007 พากย์เป็น หยวนเฉิงจื้อ (โต้วจื้อข่ง) (VCD) *ศึกลูกมังกร พากย์เป็น เหลียงเฉิน (หลี่หมิงซุ่น) (VCD) *จอมยุทธผงาดฟ้า พากย์เป็น อู๋เจิ้นหยี่ (CVD Video) *มังกรหยก ตอน ราชสีห์ขนทอง พากย์เป็น เจี่ยซุ่น (CVD Video) *เพื่อนรักเพื่อนแค้น พากย์เป็น เฉินหลาง (หลี่หมิง) (CVD Video) *เดชเซี่ยวฮื่อยี่ 1988 พากย์เป็น ฮวยบ่อข่วย (อู๋ไต้หยง) (CVD International) *เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ 1999 พากย์เป็น ฮวยบ่อข่วย (ซูโหย่วเผิง) (ช่องสาม,CVD International) *เล็กเซียวหงส์ ดรรชนีคู่สะท้านภพ พากย์เป็น ไซมึ้งชวยเสาะ (เหอยุ่นตง),ฮวยมู่เล้า (จางจื้อเหยา) เอี๊ยบไค (เหยียนควน) (VCD) *มังกรหยก 2003 พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง (หลี่เย่าเผิง) (VCD) *มังกรหยก 2006 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (หวงเสี่ยวหมิง) และ ก๊วยเจ๋งวัยชรา (VCD) *มังกรหยก 1995 พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง (ไป่เปียว) (CVD Video) *4 มือปราบมหากาฬ ภาค 1 พากย์เป็น อู๋ฉิง (ไร้ใจ) (เนี่ยหย่วน) และ จุยมิ่ง (ล่าวิญญาณ) (เหอยุ่นตง) (Amigo) *4 มือปราบมหากาฬ ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น อู๋ฉิง (ไร้ใจ) (จูหยงเติ้ง) และ เถี่ยโส่ว (หมัดเหล็ก) (ชาอินเพียว) (Amigo) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย